


I’m not afraid of you anymore

by fightfil



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, F/F, This was supposed to be a shipping prompt, but it didn’t go that way at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfil/pseuds/fightfil
Summary: Blake meant the words. She really did. But when his laugh hit her ears, she couldn’t help but fall into old habits.





	I’m not afraid of you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to lose motivation on longer fics, and I go into way to much world building effort to do little ones on my own, so I’m gonna try dribbles based on interesting prompts I find.
> 
> Please comment and share if you like it. You’ll make my month.

Yellow eyes stared up at those soulless slits. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Adam, know that!" she leaned into the words, almost making up for their height difference in pure defiant closeness, before pushing him away.

He didn't stumble, or fall. That would have been too easy, would have felt like a victory. Instead, he just moved with the shove, calmly stepping back and absorbing the below without losing his stoic expression. He even cracked a bit of a bemused smile. "Why would ___you_ be afraid of me? I've only been looking out for you, helping you realise what's in your own best interests. If you had been a better listener, you would never have gotten hurt.

"But you're starting to upset me," he continues, iron freezing the honey out of his sickly-sweet voice. "And, if you've upset me, then you will have a real reason to be afraid." He stepped forward again; this time so far that his body pushed Blake backwards, away from the eerie glow of the street-light. She stumbled back, only regaining a firm purchase on the ground once she was backed up against the shabby brick wall.

"Give it a rest, Adam." Her voice shook from false bravado. "We're done. You have no power over me any longer."

A soft jingling cut through the building tension. Adam turned turned to look. When her eyes followed, she blanched, heart swapping places with her brain.

Adam's growing frown flipped upside-down. "I see what this is. You were afraid of what we could accomplish together, and found some slutty dyke to hide with?" She spluttered, frozen. Iris couldn't be happening. "Or," He said, savoring her reactions, "you wanted something simpler, easier, than what _we_ have together and ended up falling for that _bimbo_!" He was laughing now, more violence in his mirth than his screams. He'd only hit her when he was laughing. Only hurt her reveling in the joke that was her cowardice, her lack of conviction, her failure. He said she'd learn better from her deficiencies if she could see how funny they were.

He was angry too, definitely, but angry in the way you were when the truths of the world conspires against you. Angry as if he'd been the punchline of a cruel joke, told by fate. He whispered, now. "No matter how much I give you, Blake, how much we can achieve, you're to cowardly to accept it. So I will change tactics. You can be held back by your fears, Blake, or you can let them motivate you." There was no humor in his voice anymore. "I will show you what disobedience will cost, and you will be too afraid of consequence to cross me again."

His backhand brought her to her knees. Her yelp is what caught Yang's attention. The reaction was immediate. Red eyes met black mashed holes and sunlight collided with night. Yang's eyes leaked onto the black, pooling as she crumpled. The flash of silver was gone before she even hit the ground. A door slammed, and the roar of an engine drowned out the screams.


End file.
